Priatecat
The pirate known to some for her huggles, her lack of spelling, love for kittens and sailing, Priatecat is based on the Emerald Ocean. She started playing during April 2006 and called Sage her home until the ocean merger in February 2012 with Hunter, when the ocean became Emerald. Contributions and accomplishments (in chronological order) * Titled member of League of Light * Captain of New Dawn Rising * Royal of League of Light * Co-founder of the crew Rectitude with Tekny. * Titled member of Black Flag * Titled member of Twisted Parallax * Royal of Twisted Parallax * Merged Rectitude into Rough Hands * Senior officer as well as stand-in captain of Rough Hands * Senior officer of Sharp Daggers * Titled member of the flag Indestructible Biography Priatecat started playing 2006 and crew-hopped, as new players do, until she found the friendly crew of Black Sage Marauders, originally captained by Redbalaylay and then with Xzx taking over later. She worked her way up to officer in Black Sage Marauders. The crew went through a dormant time and she looked for another crew in the same flag (League of Light). Captain Seawaterdrop took her into her crew A Phoenix's Song where she worked through the ranks to become a SO. Unfortunately (private) issues arose between the captain and SOs and Seawaterdrop was relieved of her position. Priatecat was made captain and the crew was soon thereafter renamed to A New Dawn Rising in July 2008. By February the next year Priatecat and Tekny felt the need to breakaway and make their own crew, which would be run completely different with promotions based on the loyalty and commitment of the person and not based on their stats. This new crew was named Rectitude. At the time, they ran the crew together and therefore both were SO rank with no one filling the captain rank. At a later stage Priatecat took the captain rank. Rectitude joined the flag League of Light and both Priatecat and Tekny served as royals. During this time Yourcharm joined the crew as SO and helped to build up the crew. Towards the end of the year, Rectitude left League of Light and joined Black Flag where they stayed until early May 2010. Rectitude stayed independent for a month before Skinnymonkey convinced them to join his flag Pimping Makes Sense. They very quickly realised that the flag was not for them. Skinnymonkey, Yourcharm and Zelshanqio decided to make a flag from scratch, creating Twisted Parallax in June 2010. Only one representative at a time from a crew could serve as royal and Yourcharm was Rectitude's royal representative, with Priatecat as a titled. In January 2011 Yourcharm took a leave of absence from the game and Priatecat became royal in his place where she stayed until November 2011. In July 2011 Yourcharm made his own crew, Rough Hands after becoming more active and eventually joined Black Flag. In November 2011 Priatecat merged Rectitude into Rough Hands and she became a senior officer. December 2011 Yourcharm was forced to take another leave of absence from the game and Priatecat took on captaincy to look after the crew for him for a few months. April 2012 she became busier and handed captaincy over to Zifter. Towards the end of that year she decided it was time to meet new people and left Rough Hands. She floated around for a while as an independent as well as in other crews, but Blackdarknes convinced her to join his crew Sharp Daggers (at that point named Sharp Knifes).